


Pero es tu mejor amigo

by queenofcrossroads



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Segunda persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La conciencia de Troy le está jugando en contra. ¿Le confesará sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pero es tu mejor amigo

¡Estás fuera de tus cabales! ¡No le podés confesar tu amor, es tu mejor amigo! No des un paso más, lo vas a lamentar. Si tienen una relación perfecta, ¿para qué arruinarlo? Mirá si no le gustás. Mirá si se pelean por esto, mirá si nunca vuelven a ser amigos. Pero no, claro, vas a ignorar a la razón. Sos imposible. Está bien, ¿te le vas a declarar a Abed? Al menos pensá bien qué vas a decir. A Abed le gustan mucho las películas, deberías invitarlo al cine. Aunque… no diferiría mucho del plan usual. ¿Cuántas veces fueron juntos al cine? ¿Todas las semanas desde que se conocen? Bueno, película, no. ¿Invitarlo a comer, quizás? No, también, siempre van a comer juntos. Pero… al final parece que ya fueran novios. ¡Si hasta viven juntos! Troy, dejá de caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación. Se va a dar cuenta. No, ¡que no comas cigarrillos de azúcar! ¡Los habías dejado! Son un mal hábito.  
¿Qué hacés ahora? ¿Vas a comprar un ramo de rosas? Pero… si sabés que las flores a Abed no le dicen nada. Comprale el dvd de "La venganza de Kickpuncher" con comentarios del director, eso sí que le va a gustar. La miran juntos, lo endulzás un poco y en una de esas, ¿qué sabés? Quizás te sigue queriendo igual. Aunque tampoco te confiés, esas cosas rara vez salen bien. Pero… ¿qué hacés? ¡No vayas a su cuarto! Tenés que planear esto con tiempo. ¡Una película! Está bien que te estás muriendo de los nervios y de la ansiedad, pero este tipo de impulsividad no te va a llevar a ningún lado, ¡lo vas a arruinar todo!  
¡No! No le digas que le tenés que decir algo. No le digas que te pasan cosas. Dejá de mirarlo a los ojos, él solo te devuelve una mirada curiosa. No entiende qué le estás tratando de decir, es por eso. Huí ahora, mientras podés. Pero, ¿qué tenés en la cabeza, cómo le vas a decir que lo amás? No, sí, está bien que te diga que el también te ama, pero como amigos, sabés que es solo como amigos. ¡Pero no! Podrías haber salido con la dignidad intacta y sin embargo, le tenías que encajar un beso, así, de prepo. Lo pusiste en una situación incómoda, claro que te lo va a seguir. Dejá de mirarlo a los ojos, se debe estar muriendo de la vergüenza. Que te devuelva el beso y te acaricie la mejilla no debe querer decir nada. Capaz no sabe de qué otra forma reaccionar, eso debe ser. Troy, en serio, ya estás grande, deberías dejar de hacerte ilusiones con gente que evidentemente no siente lo mismo por vos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un relato que hice para la facultad. La temática era escribir en segunda persona, por eso el estilo suena raro. Era en realidad bastante genérico (con algunas modificaciones que hice antes de postearlo), por eso no suena realmente como el interior de Troy, sino que es más como una voz ajena a él. Pero como me dio feels, decidí compartirlo. ¡Aunque no sé si hay shippers de Trobed que hablen castellano!


End file.
